


Speed Date

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Mechanophilia, Robophilia, Rodimus - Freeform, Smut, TF, This was just supposed to be roddy go fast then frag, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers IDW - Freeform, alt mode fucking, but this came out instead and I’m not even sorry, idw rodimus, idw tf, rodimus prime - Freeform, rodimus x reader, there was an attempt at a gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Rodimus entices reader with a joy ride, turns into a frag session.





	Speed Date

“You wanna go fast?”

Was it even a question? Any chance to get Rodimus alone from his busy schedule was an automatic yes from you. Of course, any chance Rodimus had to skive off from Captain’s duties was something he’d hop right on. Something about riding with him in his alt mode made you nervous but excited. Rodimus was pretty wreckless, both in personality and driving, but you trusted him anyway. 

He knew your size made you vulnerable, and he always made his best attempts to make sure you were as far from danger as possible. Never allowed on the battlefield, never allowed in Swerve’s during a bar fight, and never allowed to ride with him without a seatbelt. 

“Roddy, it’s too tight,” you struggled against the strap across your chest. His seatbelt held you hard pressed against his seat. 

“You’ll thank me for it later,” you could hear the smirk in his voice. Engine revved, tires squealed, and he took off. If you hadn’t been strapped in so tightly you definitely would have been thrown back. There had to have been hundreds of miles of roadway uninterrupted before him. A strange organic planet bursting with green life made it safe for you to be outside. You forced Rodimus to roll his windows down so the wind could blow wildly through your hair. 

“Oh, okay that’s kind of sexy,” he chuckled as your hair tangled in a mess. 

“Why don’t you run a little faster then.” 

“Don’t tempt me with a good time.” His frame lurched forward as he gained more speed. When was the last time he got to be this free? Rodimus was made for speed, but other than his mouth being faster than his processor, he never got to run wild. 

“Magnus would argue that this is dangerous. You better not get distracted,” you teased. You ran a hand gently around his steering wheel. 

“It’s gonna take more than that to get me distracted, sweetspark.” Was this a challenge? You were far enough away to not have to worry about his comm going off for a meeting, far enough away to not be interrupted by other crew mates, far enough away to- 

Your hands massaged into his steering wheel and felt gently over to his gearshift. You gave it a squeeze before running your hands across the dashboard. A small, unexpected burst of static emitted from his radio. The seatbelt loosened its grip on your chest and your leaned down to press your chest into the steering column, pressing chaste kisses to where his horn would be. You gripped his gearshift tightly and your other free hand ran along your own body. 

“Oh Primus, now this is dangerous. Should I pull over?” Rodimus’ voice was shaky, almost desperate. You shook your head. You started to unbutton your shirt slowly, button by button. You heard his cooling fans click on. You shucked it from your shoulders and leaned back into his seat. The belts tightened their grip against your bare skin as your hand dipped between your legs. The heel of your palm ground into your clothed arousal, and you let out a small moan. More static sparked its way out of his speakers when your hands unbuckled your belt and fondled the zipper of your pants. You wriggled your way out of them and slipped your hands beneath your underwear. Your sex was already slick with your arousal, and your hand disappeared beneath the last remaining article between you and Rodimus. 

“Please, let me pull over,” Rodimus whined, starting to slow down. You forced a foot down into his gas pedal. 

“You wanted to go fast, Roddy. Let me get a little dangerous.” You fought against his seat belt, now going slack against you. Against better judgment, Rodimus let the seatbelt unclick and free yourself. You kicked off your pants and wiggled free of your undergarments. Had Rodimus ever had a human naked in his cab before? There could be a first time for everything. His cooling fans blasted so hard that your exposed skin prickled with bumps. You eyed his gearshift below, and your lips twisted into a devilish smile.

“Roddy, can I fuck your gearshift?” You begged, slick skin from your sex grinding against him. A moan escaped his speakers in approval. You lowered your body down against him, grinding down onto him. Sensitive nerves stimulated by the way he switched gears. 

Another moan found it’s way out of your throat. Your hands splayed across his dashboard, gripping for support and your hips bucked wickedly against the shaft. 

Rodimus tires squealed as he swerved and slammed on his brakes. Your body was thrown off of him and into his backseat. 

“I’m so sorry, but if you kept going I couldn’t promise you we wouldn’t get into an accident.” The air smelled of burnt rubber. 

“Damn, I was getting pretty close, too,” you chuckled, forehead pressing to the cold glass of his closed back window. 

“But if you wanted to frag in the car like horny teenagers, why didn’t you just tell me?” Rodimus’ holoform appeared next to you in the backseat, and without a single beat you were already ripping off his vest.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Anyway, if you’d like to send some nsfw/sfw tf babbles to me on tumblr, find me at @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
